


Not My 'Greatest Hits'

by SweetSamOfMine (AudreeJo)



Category: Supernatural
Genre: 8.06, Canon Rewrite, Confrontation, Gen, Season 8, not dean friendly, sam stands up for himself, the new bobby
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-21
Updated: 2014-08-21
Packaged: 2018-02-14 01:27:09
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 444
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2172723
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AudreeJo/pseuds/SweetSamOfMine
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sam sets Dean straight on some of the claims Dean made against him in "The New Bobby."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Not My 'Greatest Hits'

**Author's Note:**

> This ficlet was created when I received this prompt during an askbox challenge: "Sam realizing that all the things in his life that weren't his fault actually weren't his fault and confronting Dean about it/Sam with high self esteem."

"Look man, I don’t even remember what I said, but—" 

"But what? You didn’t mean it?" Sam stared daggers at Dean. "We both know you didn’t need that penny to say those things."

"C’mon man…"

"Well, let me remind you what you said, then. You said these were some of ’Sammy’s greatest hits.’” Sam raised his hands and started counting off each item on his fingers. “Drinking demon blood, being in ‘cahoots’ with Ruby, that somehow I was at fault for not telling you that I didn’t have my soul and the things I did during that time, like working with Samuel and letting you think that I was dead.” He raised his eyebrow at Dean, appraising his reaction. 

Dean shifted awkwardly and shrugged.

Sam rolled his eyes.

"The fact is, that penny played off of things you already felt, Dean, and you know it. And that’s pretty enlightening for me, because now I know you truly haven’t let hardly anything go, have you? Even after all we’ve been through?" Sam didn’t wait for an answer. " _Yeah_ , I drank demon blood and it freaked you out. It freaked me out, too. But let’s not forget that you trusted Ruby, too, when she could save our asses. And how often are you in ‘cahoots’ with Crowley?”

Dean opened his mouth as if to say something, but Sam steamrolled into his next point.

"At the end of the day," Sam boomed, "killing Lilith was what we both wanted, and the demon blood was a means to that end for me. Do I regret it? Of  _course_  I do! I never stop thinking about it, but try not to forget that when it was time to pop Lucifer back in his box, how did you and Bobby get me ready for the ball? Was it draining demons and handing me gallon jugs? Was that one of my greatest hits,  _then_ , Dean?” 

Dean’s eyes narrowed but he stayed quiet.

"I spent centuries in the Cage to fix my mistakes but part of you still holds onto that? Oh, and while we’re on it, I couldn’t tell you I was soulless after returning because I didn’t  _know_. Neither did you. If you want to harbor resentment toward anyone for that situation, at least aim it at the right person! Cas did that to me. I didn’t  _choose_  any of it.” Sam took a step toward Dean. “And let me emphasize ‘ _to me_!’” 

"Okay, I hear ya…"

"Do you?"

The brothers stared at one another for a silent moment. Dean’s eyes faltered. “I do.”

"Good," Sam said, unconvinced, then headed towards the passenger side of the Impala without another word. 


End file.
